


WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Can be read as slash, F/F, Gen, Merlin (mentioned) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, Whumptober 2020, its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 5 of Whumptober prompts were: On the Run | Failed Escape | Rescue, I know its a day late but yay its done now.
Relationships: Elena & Freya, Elena/Freya (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?

Freya ran and ran leaving the slave traders far behind her, trying to get to Camelot and to Merlin. But unbeknownst to her she was going in the wrong direction. She had travelled for days with no clue on where she was. Hungry, tired, cold and alone she just collapsed to the ground and finally let silent tears roll down her cheeks. She prayed to the triple Goddess for guidance. Although no signs seemed visible to Freya, who was losing hope at every fleeting second. She eventually decided to sleep under the tree she had collapsed against. 

Freya was startled awake by the sound of horses' hooves beating against the ground. Quickly she got up preparing to run for her life again, before she could run a voice shouted. “Wait!”

It was a woman’s voice, so Freya chanced looking behind her seeing a tall blonde woman slowly dismounting her chestnut mare. “It’s okay, please don’t be afraid.”

Freya was still afraid but turned to face the woman. “Hey, I’m Elena.”

“Uh… Freya.”

“Beautiful name!” Elena says a little too loudly, causing Freya to flinch.

“Oh sorry, um do you need help.” She asks, quieting down her voice.

“I’m lost.” Freya mumbles sadly.

“You poor thing come back to my castle and I’ll make sure you arrive at your destination safely after we clean you up and make sure you eat a good meal as well as a decent night's sleep. Sounds good?” Elena asks, extending her hand towards Freya.

Freya hesitates for a few moments before shyly placing her hand on top of Elena’s, who gives it a reassuring squeeze while leading Freya to her mare.


End file.
